Run Away
by H3taliafan
Summary: An Old Friend is Discovered to be a state of Australia but will her struggles with her orphan life get her through 2012 the supposed end of the world? T because i don't understand my mind sometimes, slight more or less friend  OCXHongkong and OCXHungary


****what happens if an Old Friend Finds Out she is a personificated state of which she lives, but does that mean she will be taken from her life as an orphan or doomed with a drunk man the orphans call 'uncle'? T because i don't know what's gonna happen :P slight friend OC!VictoriaXHong Kong and OC!VictoriaXHungary.(XD)

**Run away.**

Something wasn't quite right at the meeting, a country seemed to be in pain even if he was pretending nothing was wrong the other countries knew that he was. He wasn't exactly the youngest nation but he was younger than most of the ones he grew up around, the funny thing was he was actually bigger in size than most normal older countries, and he was an island country! He was Australia the nation with the koala's, kangaroo's and desert covering the most of the country.

"Australia, are you okay?" said a blonde haired, bright green eyed, caterpillar-like browed country known as England or the United Kingdom of England and North Ireland.

"it's that stupid uncle again, it's like he's trying to make a civil war between him and the rest of his family again! I can't believe he makes it this worse!"

"it's okay OZ, he's a full-on Drunk when this happens…"

"yeah but I feel as though I just jumped out of a two story window and landed nearly killing me and barrel rolling on my side!" the island that was bigger than his caretaker complained.

"jack san is something wrong?" said a very small Asian country that was an island as well called japan.

"there's a huge family that takes in orphans and the uncle is an alcoholic and every time he's drunk he chases atleast one kid out, one of them does the most outrageous things and it's so bad I get effected too! She must've jumped down the stairs!" the country said with a sigh of pain.

"what's so bad about the stairs?"

"it's the same setting as a mansion that house because it's so big and the stairs goes around the side of the center of the house and is nearly 15 maybe even close to 20 metres from the floor and she must've JUMPED over the railing and fell on the ground in a barrel roll that she did SIDEWAYS!"

"WHERE DID SHE LEARN THAT!

"I don't know but she seems as immortal as one of us! I mean that could have been 20 METRES from the ground and she survived and is probably now running away in the streets of Melbourne or could be as close as on the street outside RIGHT NOW!" he said now forgetting his cheerful personality all together.

"shouldn't we find her if she's like that? I mean she could be the state of Victoria for all we know."

" she can't because I know for a fact that she's part Asian.."

"how?"

"one time I saw her running away-this time I didn't know what happened and she seemed to be saying something then said something about someone being as weak as 'Hetalia"

"so she's Japanese then…" said the normally calm eastern island country.

"what does she mean?"

"it's the name of an anime with the two words hetare meaning 'useless' and italia meaning Italy…my boss was drunk one night and let slip to someone he said was Himaruya Hirakaz about us and they made the manga then turned it into an anime…sadly though there was a few riots about the south korea character because the south Koreans didn't seem to 'take the joke' because all the characters were a stereotype of their country, making them think we were trying to attack the country, but really it was just how yong soo acts."

"can you show us the anime?"

"sure but I assure you America already got to it and dubbed it to his own hearts desire and gave everyone the countries stereotypical accent.." japan said as he got out his laptop and connected it to the projector screen, then clicking on an internet link that was in Japanese but also had episode 1 on it in English.

As the sceen started up they all remembered this clearly, a world meeting only about a decade back.

* * *

><p>At the orphanage<p>

"RUN! He's at it again!" said one of the adults working there as many of the kids ran out from their rooms to the stairs. Many of the younger kids were running down in their classes so many of their teachers were rushing them down and out of the man's way. Some of the older kids were already down and helping the very young toddlers and babies as well.

One of the kids, a 12 year old girl was running out of her room with the man only a few metres behind her. As he couldn't run properly he was lagging but was still quickly gaining speed. As the girl got to the steps she looked down to the ground and then as she did so she jumped over the rail and jumped to the floor, probably not the smartest thing to do but she wasn't really known for being the smartest in these situations.

When she hit the floor she fell on her side and barrel rolled before getting up and running out of the house. As she ran out into the street she thought of where she could go, it was too tiring to stay at the place but she didn't have anywhere to go so she decided she'd go to where she knew the most, her favourite shop. As she ran to that direction she thought about what she would have to do, would she have to become a streets person, would someone actually care enough to help her because going back was NOT an option.

When she got to the shop she opened the door to see the shop owner stocking up on the newest animes.

"Hey whatcha doing back here so soon? Uncle problems? Mio this isn't good!"

"I know, I know, so you got some new stuff?"

"Hetaween manga edition! Newbie, good pricing, while stocks last."

"EH! How much? How did you get it!"

"15 dollars, 10 for you!" the shop owner said as someone walked into the shop.

"hello how may I help you-OH MY GOD! Tell me I'm not dreaming…" the shop keeper said as he looked at the person who just entered.

"Iko? Here's the money for the manga!" said the girl as she went up to the counter, as she did so she noticed the new person in the shop, one that looked exactly like her favourite anime/manga character.

"I KNEW YOU WERE HAD AN OTAKU SIDE I NEU IT!" She shouted.

"n-nani?" the new shopper asked.

"so your not nihon? OR a baby panda?"she asked.

"no, my name is Kiku Honda, I work in the government of japan.." the man said tensing up

"but that's japan's human name, see" she said as he showed him the front cover of the manga which had the axis in their Halloween costumes. And as he looked at it he blushed.

"oh don't worry it's not as bad as the Switzerland episode, plus it's cute" she said happily making him blush even more.

"hey Mio, what are you doing?"

"testing him to see if he is japan…I mean it's not really that good if someone knows about this and so he's probably hiding it."

"now…let's see…china's boss is a dragon, England can see a flying mint bunny, south korea was banned from the show, Greece want's to be a cat, and japan, he had some pretty weird thoughts about Switzerland didn't he?"

"don't' talk about that, please I hate when people remind me of that- wait.."he said as he realised what he had just done and blushed.

"don't worry japan it's okay…I already knew"

"WHAT!"

"you'd have to be stupid if you didn't recognise your best friend is on TV OR internet, so Hong Kong never told you about a friend at boarding school?"

"he said someone helped him prank others but never said much else…"

"that was me, I helped make some of his fireworks and firecrackers, you ever seen ones that had the letters H.K.M on them? The M was for my name, I'm Michelle by the way."

"so you were Hong Kong's friend, how did you find out?"

"dude, I don't look THAT stupid do i? I'm holding a Hetalia manga and he was my best friend, that enough for you?"

"okay then…" japan said as his phone rang so he picked up.

"what? Oh just getting some-" he said as the threesome all heard a shout that was something about japan's weird thoughts.

"Switzerland who cares you're the one who INVENTED the whole thing anyway!" the girl, now known as Michelle said.

"who's that japan?"

"apparently she's an old friend of Hong Kong's from Boarding school"

"Michelle?"

"screw you hong, you know I never heard from you after you left."

"I tried but iggy took the computer"

"that's for trying to light those firecrackers"

"I wasn't trying to I was trying to send some to her, she helped make them after all"

"would've helped with my uncle, he's a down right drunk b*stard(no naughty stuff!) most of the time."

"oh him I remember yeah that's why I was trying to send them to you, so how's it going at the orphanage?"

"got chased out again for the 5th time this week, how bout you?"

"wait, you don't happen to live at scar-fyre orphanage do you?"

"yes, why?"

"you jumped the staircase didn't you…"

"yes, who are you?"

"Australia"

"OH, sorry OZ, but how would you know"

"for some reason when you get hurt it hurts me too, what was your first memory from?"

"um…in the bush, hidng from someone I think, it was the police…there was a huge hut and everything but some of it had rusted because of the rain…I think I was near the beechworth area…"

"hold on, I know that place…how many police exactly?"

"I can't remember there was so many and I could barely see…"

"I do remember 3 other people, all about 19 or so and wearing handmade armour using just basic metal… one ran further into the bush and the others disappeared when there was an explosion from the hotel they were staying at"

"you do realise you just described the get away of the Kelly gang right?"

"really?"

"yes, however I don't believe they found Dan or Steve hart after the explosion"

"but I can't have been around then, I'm only 12"

"you look 12, but so does Hong Kong and we all know that's not his age, I believe you may be the personification of the state Victoria."

"so does that mean I'm like you?"

"more or less"

"so are you my brother?"

"I guess so, I mean china is Hong Kong's brother so I don't see what's that different…"

"well, I'd better be going back now to check and see if he's back to normal.."

**A/N: i know it's not very good but i would appreciate Constructive critisism because i actually tried quite hard to write this and the things about the kelly gang are mostly true, steve hart was never found,ned was shot about 27 times and went unconcious from the loss of blood and if you didn't notice there was 4 people in it and so i decided to make it seem like she was one of the kelly gang members, deciding on Dan because i thought that made more sense and i believe it would make more sense for AU to be Steve hart then ned**.

Michelle: R&R! ^_^ fun stuff will happen if you do!


End file.
